Crystalline Key
by foxfirealchemist
Summary: In order to obtain, something of equal value must be lost. In a world without alchemy, Equivalent Exchange can be underestimated. What happens when one girl's closet becomes a link to a world of alchemy? The wildest year ever at Tekken High. Discontinued
1. Prologue: The Key

Have you ever heard the story about the closet with mysterious powers? Has that tale of horror and deceit ever crossed your path before? No? Not surprising. Few people dare to utter even a word of that legend, afraid that the myth might come true. But that is far more than just preposterous. It can never become real. Want to know why? Because things that are already real cannot become real again…

Let me tell you this story; tell it to you so that you can tell it to your friends and family, so that the tale will never die.

It all started with a book, believe it or not; a small tome entitled "Fullmetal Alchemist". It was a common thing to have around, this book full of pictures, because it was quite popular amongst the people. By people, I of course mean the numerous fans of anime and manga. Speaking of anime fans, one needs to be rather careful around them. Rumor has it that they can become notoriously rabid, and are well known for their obsessive protectiveness of their possessions. Anime and manga fans can be far more dangerous than any treasure-fanatical dragon, if my sources are correct. In any case, back to the story.

As I was saying, it all started because of that book, or rather, because the owner of the book put the book in the closet. It was an innocent act, to oblivious eyes, the girl had merely wanted to keep it, and the rest of her collection, safe from the intrusion of relatives that was coming later that day.

"In order to obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is the law of Equivalent Exchange," the girl had said, grinning as she put the book alongside the others. "So in order to keep my manga and anime safe," she continued, "I have to keep them in here so that they can't be seen." The teenager knew, of course, that that wasn't fully equivalent, but this was the real world and alchemy of that sort didn't exist here, unfortunately. Done with packing all of her most beloved items, she turned off the light and shut the closet door, leaving to go to the living room and wait for the influx of her kin.

And as she lurked downstairs, a dark blue light shone for a mere second from beneath the closet door.

It was the next day before the girl returned, a bright glow in her dark eyes as she headed towards the closet. "I didn't think those idiots would ever leave," she mumbled as she opened the closet door. Her eyes widened with surprise as light flooded the small room. "Hey! Where's my stuff?" Flicking on the light she trudged in, looking around with a confused look on her face as she searched the previously full room. "Its all gone!" Even the piles of unidentified junk that had been there from when she first moved in was missing, and the room was left completely bare.

Dark brown eyes stared in disbelief at the empty closet that had only hours ago contained a mountain of belongings. Those confused eyes wandered slowly around the small room, taking in even the corners in a desperate search for the missing items. It was a light glow in one of the corners that drew the teen's attention. Instantly she was on it; it being an old-fashioned key of crystal that held a glowing liquid within. A look of supreme aw passed over the girl's face and her jaw dropped as she brought it close and looked over it slowly. "Wow," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes with one hand, "I didn't know this was here.." Grinning, the energetic highschooler scampered out of her large closet, shutting the door and spinning around to lock her gaze on the doorknob. It had changed.

The doorknob had changed to an old-fashioned handle, with a graceful keyhole above it that glittered with intricate silver designs. Curious beyond all reason, and missing stuff forgotten, Kitsune—for that was her name—stuck the key in the keyhole and turned it.

Not only did it fit, but a sincere click sounded from the door and, eyes wide, the youth removed the key and pulled the door open. What awaited her was definitely _not_ a dark, empty room.


	2. Chapter I: Military Freakouts

A/N: Hello and welcome to Chapter 1 of Crystalline Key; Military Freakouts! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, but if you don't you're welcome to complain! xD

Disclaimer: ((I forgot to put this in the prologue.. )) I do not in any way own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor am I making money off of this fic. I do, however, own the closet in this story, this idea, and part of the key. The other half belongs to Bob, and all rights to the golden glow go to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A long hallway decorated with thousands of doors and lit with floating orbs of light greeted the highschooler as she opened her closet door, and bright eyes widened at the sight. Unable to say a word she reached up with one hand, ducking a strand of tan hair behind an ear before stepping cautiously into the hallway. Behind her, the door swung on its hinges, shutting itself as if to keep all others out. Kitsune, however, hardly noticed; she was too busy staring at the smooth black-stone wall she had just found herself pushed against. "Who are you?" a rumbling voice asked from behind her. Kitsune merely blinked in response, surprised that the voice sounded somewhat familiar to her.

Chocolate eyes narrowed and the teenager shifted, straining to see behind her at the being that had attacked her. "Armstrong!"

The Major blinked pale blue eyes at her in surprise and released his pinning hold, allowing the mouse-tan-headed girl to turn around and slide down the wall, her back against its cool surface. The giant of a man that was Armstrong was clothed in his military uniform—as usual—Kitsune thought to herself, deciding immediately that he was bigger in person. But, she added to herself, he /couldn't/ be real! And yet, if this place was real, couldn't he be? But how was this place real? Was she dreaming? Alex Louis Armstrong blinked again and sweatdropped, his reaction born of the swirly-eyed gaze and confused leaning from side to side of the smaller being. "Major!" The new voice came from behind the mountain of man that was the major, and he turned to glance in its direction. Immediately he straightened and raised his right hand in salute to the dark-eyed official who walked up.

Colonel Mustang passed the larger man and stopped, looking down at the very confused teenager with a solid gaze. A small bead of sweat rose at the back of his head at the sight and he turned, now directing his attention to Armstrong. "Do you know who this is, Major?"

"No sir."

"This is the.." he paused, turning to glance back at her, "complete /idiot/ who found the key.." The young official said, putting a gloved hand to his forehead. The major's sweatdrop, which had never gone away, grew immensely in size, rolling down the back of his head slowly. "I dunno, Mustang." A third voice piped up, coming from the side. "I think she's rather fun." Two sets of eyes turned at the words, locking on the slim form of the speaker as he walked up. At the same time, a pair of fox-like ears suddenly grew in place of Kitsune's ears, perking sharply as the newcomer came to a stop and placed one hand on his hip. "Envy?" Swirly-eyes gone, the now fox-eared teenager turned her head, gaze locking on the homunculus as he gave a wide grin. "Hey," he said, grin widening even further. Kitsune blinked and leaned glanced to the front, staring between Armstrong and Mustang and the black wall. "This _has_ to be a dream..." she mumbled, shaking her head rapidly. "Either that, or I've just finally lost my mind."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And there you have it! "Military Freakouts." Stay Tuned and eventually I'll have the next chapter up! It is to be titled "Lock Out," for those who care.

Please review! 33


End file.
